


DOUBLE番外

by Kanvel



Category: KJ∞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanvel/pseuds/Kanvel





	DOUBLE番外

锦户和丸山正式交往中，却不知怎么，好像有些羞涩扭捏起来。  
锦户带着笑意看丸山演些奇怪的段子时，丸山就会越来越软，一张脸变红彤彤，而当丸山看锦户弹吉他或者工作时，锦户会像狂躁症发作一样喊着“好丢人啊！” 推开丸山。两个人都有着好看的眼睛，双目含情的样子杀伤力太大，到最后简直连对视都做不到了。  
明明两个快要三十岁的老男人了，谈个恋爱竟然搞得像初恋一样。  
锦户最受不了这种“甜蜜的尴尬”，恶狠狠地想着各种各样的办法，可是一看到丸山的脸，所有的办法又都不成立了，他控制不了自己暴乱的心跳，想要大口呼吸，还有种难以抑制的冲动。  
他想要剥开丸山的衣服，摸遍他每一寸皮肤，在漂亮的锁骨处留下他的吻痕，想要舔舐那对乳首，掠过肚脐和腰侧，丸山的身体会在他的舔弄下边的紧绷，然后当他抚摸套弄他的阴茎，丸山又会忍不住轻哼出声。  
这个人正经起来总是让人有一种破坏的欲望，想把他压在身下，强迫他看着自己，让他发不出完整的声音……  
“Fuck……”  
锦户坐在自家的浴缸里，看着手心里浓稠的白浊，心中愈发复杂。  
他是Alpha，丸山也是；他想上了丸山，他知道丸山也一样。  
‘可恶……’  
话说回来丸山那家伙！没有发情期但总不是性冷感，以前给自己讲黄段子一套一套的，现在他们交往了快三个月了，怎么还装起纯情了？！  
“啊啊啊啊怎么办！”  
锦户一泡澡就容易想太多，他一不小心回忆起与丸山相识之前的七年，接着又想到与丸山相处的这半年。心里闪过的情绪越来越多，他使劲儿扑腾了几下水，雄赳赳地站起来。  
“就这么办吧！”

两人开始交往后锦户马上就把自家钥匙给了丸山，他工作起来常常会进入一种忘我的状态，没有饥饿感，也感受不到周围的变化，因此丸山常常下了班就过来帮他着做做饭，或者只是在一旁陪他。  
“亮酱～我进来喽～”  
丸山看看表，晚上九点半，这个时间锦户应该还在工作。今天买到了不错的肉，可以煎个牛扒。  
把食材在厨房放好后丸山便准备去工作室看看，虽然锦户工作狂mode on的时候基本是无视他，可是那人工作的样子实在是性感，眉头微微皱起，眼神凌厉，整个人看起来像是只小豹子，会让人感慨真不愧是Alpha。  
想着“今天的亮酱也像平时一样在努力工作吧～”的丸山，却在推开工作室的门的瞬间看到了极为糟糕的画面。  
锦户看起来刚刚洗过澡，头发还很湿润，平时放下来的额发随意地梳向后面，显得整张脸更加立体而且充满野性。眉头微微皱着，嘴唇抿起，这是他认真工作时特有的表情，然而丸山无心欣赏，他的视线不受控制地向下，洁白的浴袍大敞着，露出大片麦色的肌肤——锦户执意买了个日光机说要“美黑”，眼看着原本白净的皮肤越来越黑，丸山最开始还有点遗憾，然而此刻他却觉得这麦色的肌肤每一寸都散发着强烈的荷尔蒙，再加上发尖滴下的水珠顺着脖子、沿着胸膛滑下……  
‘我的天……’  
丸山狠狠地咽了下口水，用掌根按了下发胀的太阳穴，去浴室拿了毛巾，又装作淡定的走到锦户身边，轻轻地帮他擦头发。  
也许有些痒，锦户“嘿嘿”笑了两声缩了缩脖子，他停下手上的动作，转过身仰头看丸山，“再一小会儿就好了，你坐那等会儿，画完了给你看。”  
该！死！的！上！目！线！  
丸山“嗯”了一声，声音有点微妙的颤抖，他不自在地清了清嗓子。  
‘今天到底是什么情况……’

“呼……画好了……”  
坐在沙发上的丸山秒速合上了手里一个字也未曾看的书，挺直了背准备看锦户的作品。  
“唔……这次不是更新啦，突然有灵感就画了另外一个故事。”  
“咳、恩恩。”  
故事一开篇是两个男生在一个像是书房的地方约定要去看海。  
‘咦？这是开头么？’  
丸山觉得有些奇怪，登场人物、地点、动作都不像是锦户通常的风格。大致扫了一眼，对话框都画了出来，但只有一个人的台词，另外的一半全部是空白的。  
‘新的尝试么？暂时画了个梗概？’  
丸山于是继续往下读。  
漫画中一个男生坐在沙发上，另一个男生递给他一叠东西让他读，然后突然的，锦户的声音和漫画中的台词重叠了。  
“丸山君，你喜欢我么？”  
“诶？”  
丸山感到有一种麻麻的感觉从尾椎处升起，一直窜向了头皮。  
他看了看漫画，又看向锦户，一脸不知所措，然而锦户只是沉静地看着他，又重复了一遍：“丸山君，你喜欢我么？”  
丸山吞了口口水，他好像猜到接下来会发生什么，他稳稳心神，诚实地回答：“喜……喜欢，非常非常喜欢。”  
锦户漾起一个微笑，然后又马上绷回原本的扑克脸，用眼神示意他继续往下读。  
他的声音再一次和画面叠了起来：“为什么不跟我做爱？”  
“？！”  
丸山太过震惊，只发出了一些意味不明的单音，他看着锦户，希望能得到一些解释，然而对方却只是提高了声音说：“读下去！”  
丸山的呼吸变得急促起来，漫画中那个有台词的男生脱下了自己的衣服，然后欺身向前抚摸坐在沙发上的男生！  
耳朵里充斥着自己心跳的声音，当然了，心脏跳得都快要冲出胸膛了，眼前的锦户脱下了自己的浴袍，露出精干结实的身体，滚动的喉结、笔直的锁骨、两颗挺立的乳首、六块腹肌、以及……  
丸山使劲闭了下眼睛，一不留神锦户已经将一手撑在颈侧的沙发上，而另一手开始抚摸他的腰侧。他整个人快弹起来，被锦户强硬地按着，然后那只手从腰上滑到了那个蠢蠢欲动的器官上。  
“嗯呼……”  
丸山闷哼了一声，身体猛的开始升温，吐出的气息也变得灼热。  
锦户又靠的更近了一些，喷出的气息打在丸山的皮肤上，激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，两人的呼吸交错着，声音变得无限大，每一声都撞击着丸山的鼓膜，让他晕眩。洗发水和沐浴露好闻的味道也一个劲儿的往鼻腔里钻，两样都是丸山选的，柠檬海盐。  
裤链被拉开了，锦户的手更加放肆，而丸山的下体听话地迅速涨大。  
锦户还在念着漫画中的台词，声音变得低沉沙哑，透着一股诱惑的味道：“你喜欢我的身体吗？”  
丸山倏地绷紧了，连喘息都是颤抖的，根本无暇回应他的问话。  
锦户没有放过他，他拽着丸山拿着漫画的手拉到眼前让他继续看，侧过身去舔着他的耳蜗，轻咬着富有肉感的耳垂，用沙哑的气音重复着：“你喜欢、我的身体、吗？”  
丸山手里的那一叠漫画，厚实的纸张被捏出了褶皱。  
他的呼吸越来越急促，干脆飞速地看着下面的情节，有台词的男孩，也就是漫画中的锦户，坐到了另一个男孩的身上，抚摸，接吻，然后竟然……就着这个姿势被插入，开始了一场激烈的性爱。  
丸山惊愕地看向锦户，后者却猛地抽回了那叠漫画甩到一边，坐在了丸山的腿上，捧着他的脸给了他一个台风一般的吻，那条灵活的舌头闯进丸山的口腔，没有放过任何一个角落，像是要把他吃进腹中一样狂野。  
同时，他的身体更贴紧丸山的，两人的性器暴露在空气中，被锦户的手掌握着相互摩擦。  
而当他强硬地拽着丸山的手伸向自己的后庭时，丸山终于确定了会发生什么，他急忙想要抽回自己的手，然而锦户力气大得惊人，像是铁了心要按照他自己的漫画来与他做爱。  
“亮酱……别……”  
锦户充耳不闻，皱着眉头，更加用力地拉过他的手。  
“亮酱！你！”  
那里应该被他自己做过润滑了，穴口松软濡湿。  
丸山心中腾起一股难以名状的情绪，锦户身上那一点点潮湿氤氲成丸山眼中的水汽，他只能重复地说着：“你为什么要做到这个地步呀……”  
锦户也终于不能维持他的强硬和镇定，咬了下自己的嘴唇，挤出一句：“你……给我闭嘴！”说着便抬起身体并扶住丸山的柱身想要坐下去。  
丸山猛的坐直了身体，使了巧劲挣脱了钳制然后狠狠地把那作怪的人按进了怀里。  
锦户粗着嗓子吼道：“你干嘛！”  
“……亮酱，对不起啊。”  
听着那软软的温柔的声音，锦户不觉地又别扭起来，咕哝着：“干嘛道歉。”  
“我啊，虽然自己来说有点奇怪，一直等着亮酱跟我……咳……对我……把我……”  
锦户撑起身体拍了一下丸山的脸，算不上巴掌，但的确有些疼。  
他锁住丸山的目光：“你、认真的吗你！”  
丸山摸了摸自己的脸，虽然有点找不准锦户突然生气起来的原因，不过想想，应该和自己看到他这个样子的心情差不多吧。  
他于是捏了捏锦户的脸，肯定地说：“是的哟，认真的。如果是锦户亮的话就没关系。而且……我……”  
丸山没有说下去，但锦户知道他想到了自己的信息素。丸山救过他两次，见过那样的场面，所以就算勉强他自己也不会选择可能让他不适的做法……  
“亮酱，你不要觉得我在勉强自己，本来我就没什么所谓‘Alpha的自尊’，各种各样的事都可以尝试嘛，额，各种各样的……”  
丸山说不下去了，他看懂锦户眼中的复杂。  
从打交往以来，想做但一直没做的原因，除了确实有些害羞以外，两个人都或多或少在回避。他与锦户对视的时候时常能看到对方眼中除了爱慕以外的情绪，感受到锦户在压抑自己的欲望，而他自己又何尝不是呢？太过为对方考虑，行动上都变得束手束脚起来，可是如果说这个问题要有一个解决方案的话，一定是在自己这里了。  
丸山希望尽可能地减轻锦户的烦恼，他清楚地知道，他是唯一一个可以让锦户的脆弱无限趋近于零的人，他是唯一一个可以让他保持强大的人，他也是唯一一个可以成为锦户的归宿的人。  
这就是丸山隆平的自满吧。与这些相比，其他的都不重要了。  
锦户的心脏里像是装了个热气球一样涨涨的。  
他已经记不清这是第多少次有这种感觉了，知道丸山的信息素时是这样，他们第一次长谈时是这样，丸山给他整理漫画评论时、不经意地夸奖他时、帮他逃过一劫时、告白时……传统意义上这个人实在算不上一个强大的Alpha，有时甚至不像一个Alpha，但是他时常又很固执、能忍耐、有韧性、值得依靠。  
两人对视良久，锦户哑着嗓子：“那，我开动了。”  
丸山乐了：“请用。”  
几个月的忍耐终于找到了出口，锦户拉着丸山一路亲吻着移向卧室，碍眼的衣服随手扔了一地。  
锦户咬着丸山的下唇，舔着他唇下的那颗痣，滑过的时候舌尖上会留下一点麻麻的触感，让他流连忘返。  
丸山有着舒展的脖颈和宽厚的肩膀，这是除了脸以外锦户最喜欢的地方，他仰起脖子的时候会显出好看的筋，锦户恶趣味地沿着这条筋吸吮，一直到他的颈窝和锁骨，丸山时不时会痒得缩一下，但是那感觉实在太好，便还是会仰起头任锦户的唇留下一个个红痕。  
给锦户做饭时，为了方便，丸山常常会裸着上身忙来忙去，锦户见到便会不自觉地往那对乳首上看，小小的，颜色不算太深，不知道为什么就会让他觉得可爱又色情。  
现在，他就在舔弄其中一个。  
丸山喘息的声音变大了，锦户空闲的两只手伸向了另一颗乳首和他寂寞的下体。  
“唔嗯……”  
那喘息之中带了一点变了音的呻吟，可是丸山实在是控制不了，锦户在他身上开垦的画面，带着茧的指尖滑过铃口的感觉，或者说锦户亮这个人本身就让他难以忍耐。  
“啊，勃起得好快啊。”  
锦户抽空调笑了他一下，然而丸山只能瞪他一眼。  
锦户的手绝对算不温柔，几乎可以说是粗暴的，撸动着涨的越来越大的柱身。  
丸山坐起身子，一手揽过锦户，另一只手也握住了他的下体，笑着说：“我呢，呼、也算是、被攻击时会、哈……反击的类型啊。”  
“啊~是嘛。”  
锦户算是比较敏感的体质，在丸山富有技巧的抚摸下很快涨的更大了些，与此相对的是丸山愈发凝重的脸色：“等下哈亮酱，你……大过头了吧！喂喂喂我不是Omega没自信能承受你这个啊！喂！”  
锦户推倒丸山，不知从哪里摸出条围巾，把他的手固定到床头，凑近时喷出的气息灼热的让丸山有种会被烫伤的错觉，然后锦户故意用他独有的性感的声音说：“那这样呢？”  
说着便分开丸山的腿，让他的下体完全暴露出来，丸山一瞬不瞬地看着锦户的头离那柱身越来越近。  
“亮酱！”  
而下一秒，他就被温暖湿润的口腔包围了。  
丸山知道他是第一次为别人口交，生涩没有技巧不会吸吮还会被牙齿硌到，可是他卖力地吞吐，丸山能看到他红透的耳朵。  
满脑子都是“完蛋了”。  
锦户亮，根本是种毒吧。  
锦户的手大力地揉捏丸山形状姣好的臀瓣，柔软的肉像是能从指缝中溢出来，他的指尖终于伸向了重点，心里感慨着“真是漂亮啊……”一边用指尖研磨那个小小的洞口。虽然做够了拓展和润滑，让Alpha的身体接纳另一个Alpha的器官还是着实费了一番功夫，锦户中途说了句：“maru你好紧……”又被丸山恶狠狠地瞪了。  
然而合二为一的瞬间两人都发出了一声满足的叹息，锦户缓缓地推进，抽空与他接吻，而丸山则感觉锦户每动一下都像是要顶进他的胃里，最不可思议的是被插入也能获得一种奇妙的快感，他有些飘忽地叫了一声“亮……”，声音高的不像是他自己的，而锦户听到之后竟然在他体内又大了一点。  
动作在短暂的磨合后变得顺利起来，力度大得惊人，锦户每一次挺动都会用鼻腔发出一声低低的“嗯”。丸山看着那张脸，全是他从未见过的表情，性感到爆炸。这也让丸山更诚实的对待自己身体的反应，殊不知这样的他在对方眼中是比信息素更强大的催情剂。  
到动情处，“亮”、“隆平”这样平时羞于启齿的称呼也变得理所当然，身体的距离变近了，心似乎也更近了。  
丸山没有余裕思索做爱的意义到底是什么，可是他体会到了从未有过的满足感。他不合时宜地想到，欲望是本能，做爱却是种交流。过去的经历大概称为“性行为”比较合适，毕竟只是在服从本能罢了。亮也是一样吧。  
想到这里的丸山被锦户以更快的撞击教育了“做爱要认真”。  
这两具身体像是有种与生俱来的默契，势均力敌的体魄让他们都体验到从未有过的酣畅淋漓。锦户体贴地没有射在丸山体内，所以同时释放的瞬间让丸山莫名想到了跨年夜里看到过的烟花。  
去浴室清洗的时候又有点蠢蠢欲动，淋浴之下，两个人抚摸着对方的身体，到最后还是相互用手解决了一次。  
他们拥抱了一会，因为身高差，锦户自然地将头靠在了丸山的肩上。  
丸山的手划过掠过锦户的臀缝，锦户绷住了身体却什么都没说。丸山分开两片臀瓣，用一只手指轻轻帮他清洗。那具身体轻微地颤抖起来，让丸山觉得有些不可思议，明明尝试过各种各样的性爱，那么大胆地想要诱惑他，并且刚刚才把自己吃干抹净的男人，竟然会仅仅因为一点触碰就变得如此羞涩。  
嘛，这也是他可爱的地方吧。   
“下回别这样了。”  
“嗯。”  
“想跟我做的话直接躺在床上M字脚比较快。”  
啊，被揍了。

身体还残留着高潮的余韵，两人躺在床上，互相凝视着对方，这样的对视就像是一顿大餐后的甜点一样让人感到甜蜜而幸福。  
“Maru。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也一样哦。”  
“什么一样？”  
“如果是maru的话，我也可以。”  
丸山伸手抚摸他的脸：“我知道的。”  
“嗯。”  
“那下次吧？”  
“好。”  
锦户闭起眼睛，向丸山蹭了蹭。  
“以后都叫我亮吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“叫。”  
“亮~”  
“再说一遍。”  
“亮。”  
“嗯。”  
丸山拉起锦户的手把玩，“亮？”  
“嗯？”  
“想冲浪么？”  
“诶？”  
“想去海边么？”  
“……想是想啊。”  
“我们去吧。”  
“诶？不行的吧？”  
“我有个被标记过的朋友，经营海水浴场的，虽然规模不算大，但是应该可以避开别人。”  
“真的么？”  
“真的。等天暖了就去吧。差不多有七年没真正冲浪了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“到时候你尽情晒太阳吧，我不说你了。”  
锦户背过身去，嘴上说着“烦人”，声音里却带着笑意。  
丸山从背后搂住他，也笑着：“是嘛。”  
“哼。”  
“那约定好了哦，去海边。”  
“……哦。”  
“下次就在海边做吧。”  
“滚！”  
-Fin


End file.
